Old Methods Work Best
by Ira Wolph
Summary: Yet another day of heroism for Sonic the hedgehog. Returning to Zone Jail to throw away yet another danger to the world. This opportunity gave Sonic the chance to see how they treat a certain criminal. Having a bigger heart than his stomach for Chili dogs, Sonic breaks down in pity to help this victim of abuse out of prison and takes on responsibility his friends will not approve
1. Chapter 1

A yellow blur rushed at the face of Shepard Dream's final form sending the evil magic being to the ground unconscious, Super Sonic floated into the air, fist clenched as he stared at his enemy cautiously, ready for yet another sneak attack that hasn't come. Falling to the ground Super Sonic stared at the unconscious being, sighed and smiled happily as Super Sonic transformed back into Sonic the Hedgehog. The Chaos Emeralds surrounded him then disappeared from sight. Princess Sally Acorn run to the scene followed by Tails, Amy and Knuckles with smiles on their faces, finally victorious of Shepard Dream "Good job Sonic" "You were amazing" "Of course! he is amazing it's Sonic" Cheered his friends. Sally ran into Sonic bringing him in for a hug. "Nice work Hero." Returning the embrace, Sonic stared at his closest friend.

"Thanks guys." Sonic thanked scratching the back of his head with a smile.

Sally and Sonic separated and stared at Shepard Dream, formerly known as Bill Shepard. The guards of Acorn Kingdom, handcuffed his wrist and ankles and hooked the chains to together then Nicole, once Sally's free minded computer now using nanites to create a form, created a straight jacket with no openings.

"There are you Sonic" said Nicole

"Thanks Nicole. I better get Sleeping Ugly to Jail Zone before he wakes up." Sonic started, removing his hands from his sides then tossing Bill over his shoulder. Tails handed Sonic a warp ring. Sonic opened the portal and jumped inside. Amy waved him off which he winked to, causing the pink hedgehog to blush uncontrollably. Sally smiled at Amy's reaction and told everyone to return home as Nicole restored the kingdom to it's glory.

On the other side, Zecter, Vectors' alter dimension self waited in a van where they take the criminals to Zone Jail. Sonic knocked on the glass getting Zector's attention.

"Greetings Sonic. Been awhile since I've seen you here." Zector said mentioning Sonic's last arrival was bring Scourge to Zone Jail. Suddenly the feeling to see how well behaved Scourge may be after 5 years of being imprisoned has been.

"Yeah, well I got another no good doer right here" Sonic pointed to the sheep on his shoulder.

Zonic arrived short after with a crowd (not group) of criminals.

Having a look of seriousness Sonic himself can ever pull off covered the blue Hedgehog's face. Zonic the Zone cop is another one of Sonic's dimension self, the two looking extremely alike but that was the only thing, Zonic and Sonic spoke differently, acted differently, Zonic didn't even like Chili dogs , though that was something Sonic didn't know. Zonic greeted Sonic with a hand shake and took Bill Shepard off his shoulders.

Offering to carry him off the ride to help the two empty the back, Zonic accepted Sonic's offer and the three drove off to Zone Jail's drop area. Sonic did as he said and carried the still unconscious being to one of Zobotnik's guards for rehabilitation.

Once leaving, Sonic's blue eyes widen at the sight before him. Running to the scene but stopped at the fence that separated freedom from the courtyard. "Get off 'em!" Sonic shouted getting the attention of a giant purple cat, a purple swallow and a huge pink hedgehog. The three froze from Sonic's order and ran away smirking and disappearing into the crowd. Sonic got on his knees and slipped in his fingers into the holes as a poor attempt to reach the figure lying on the floor motionless.

"Hey are you still breathing? Hey Wake up!" Sonic shouted. The green criminal made a wet cough as they rolled on their back giving Sonic a look at their face. "Scourge!" Sonic couldn't believe the condition Scourge was in; Muzzle swollen and purple; Teeth missing; blood covering his face, eyes, shirt; lips busted and tears falling from Scourge's black eyes unwantedly. Having another wet coughing fit, The green hedgehog spit out blood that threatened to choke him. Scourge forced an eye open but was blinded by tears and the sun to make out who it was. "Who the heck are you?" Scourge forced out through burning lungs.

"It's Sonic."

"Sonic...Heh ..Hey Blue... " Scourge forced a chuckle out but was stopped to hiss in pain as he held his ribs with a shaky hand. Sonic rose to his feet and jumped over the fence with ease. Seeing the blue hero on the other side of the fence, some convicts sweat dropped and backed away, others watched the scene. Sonic glared at them for a moment before turning his back and picked Scourge up. Scourge gasped in pain from the sudden touch. "Stop! Hey! Put me down." Scourge demanded, though he didn't want to say he was pain. Sonic jumped over the fence again ignoring everyone's cry for 'get me out of here too' and 'come back' and took Scourge to the emergency room then detoured to Wadren Zobotnik's office.

"Sir, you have a visitor" Said Znively through the phone speaker. Turning off the monitor that showed a replay of Scourge's abuse before Sonic's arrival. The Warden gladly allowed Sonic to enter.

The door opened and entered Sonic the hedgehog. "Ah Welcome Sonic the Hedgehog. What can I do for you?" Warden risen from his chair, shadowing over the blue hedgehog. Letting his body speak for him, Sonic was clearly bored already.

"Uh yeah.. I have a complaint." Sonic said placing his back palm on his waist, leaning on that leg.

Raising an eyebrow the warden put on a 'front' sounding interested in Sonic's concern. "What is that I can do to correct this issue?"

"I saw how some of your inmates were treating another criminal in the courtyard and I didn't like it. I don't know what kind of place you're running here. There should have been guards at every post to secure. Protect. and watch" Sonic counted the three things with his fingers then looked back to the Warden.

"I'm sorry but I i can't control what goes on in the yard. How is he suppose to learn that bad behavior comes consequences." The Warden chuckled darkly once his back was turned to Sonic to take his place back in his chair.

Raising an eyebrow the blue hedgehog crossed his arms. "How you know it's a guy? I never told you who is was."

"Oh I'm sure you did."

"No...I didn't" Sonic's eyes dived to the remote laying on the warden's desk, the warden stared at the object that got Sonic's attention so suddenly and reached for it but was blocked by Sonic's hand already clenched in the small device. Pressing the power button, a screen behind Zobotnik turned on showing the two the recording of Scourge backing up in the fence then was giving a punched then the other two jumped in beating him into a pulp, the time began at 11 am to 11:30.

"Uh I wondered where that came from?" Though sounding like Eggman if wasn't uncommon but the pattern of covering something up rung in Sonic's ears. Gritting his teeth Sonic turned off the screen and slammed the remote back onto the desk.

"You knew about this? Yet you let this continue to have an hour. Old man."

Snarling at Sonic the Warden risen up again, hands firmly on the desk, leaning over the table to got into Sonic's personal space, Sonic continued to stand his ground. "I run a very strict prison, I have many methods for aggressive rehabilitation. All works out in the end. Scourge is just someone that has a harder shell to crack."

"Scourge already has a bad past, doing this only does nothing but get him hurt and probably killed if this keeps up!" Sonic defended his counterpart.

Raising an eyebrow again "How would you know that?"

"Because his real name is Sonic the Hedgehog. He comes from Anti Moebius, a place that is- you guessed- opposite from my world of heroes and all things good-except Eggman. You don't need to do this kind of thing with everyone, they just need second chances and density and they'll be better."

"That was a method. years ago but it didn't work out. Scourge and everyone else needs to be- how should I say it. Controlled."

"This is wrong. You are treating them like- dirt."

"If that is all, Sonic the hedgehog. Please Leave." Warden gestured a hand to the door. Sonic looked back at it then the Warden, glaring.

Straightening his back Sonic gave a cocky smile. "Let's make a deal, Warden." Though being the head commander of a prison for crooks, he was a Robotnik, he had a weakness for deals.

tapping his fingers together he grinned. "Hm.. What kind of deal, Sonic the hedgehog"

"The deal is, I get a criminal of my choice for 3 months using nothing but that 'old' method you claim doesn't work and if I get said criminal to turn the other cheek then you have to stop this ridiculous aggressive method forever plus said criminal is free."

"What would it be in for me?"

"What do you want?"

"If you shall fail, I get back the criminal and you as well for the charge of being an accomplice"

Sonic flenched and snarled then returned back to his usual grinning way. "Fine by me" Sonic shrugged.

The warden held out his palm. "Then it is settled then, Sonic the Hedgehog. Let the deal begin" Sonic took it and shook on it.

Outside the cracked open door, someone was watching intensely.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the agreement was settled Sonic left the Warden's office and followed a Zone cop to the infirmary to check up on Scourge. The door was locked so the cop had to knock and the two had to await for someone on the other side to open it. Behind the door a purple hedgehog in a lab coat opened the door. "Can I help you?" She asked looking at both Zespio and Sonic with a grin.

"I'm here to check up on Scourge." Sonic grinned at her friendly.

"Oh yes you're the young hedgehog that carried him inside. Alright. He is a bit hazy with the drugs I gave him to keep him from feeling that much pain."

"How much?" Sonic asked casually as he looked down at the unconscious hedgehog.

"His usual 6 pills. This isn't rare, I see Scourge every two weeks for transfunction." The Doctor known as Doctor Evi Mad leaned on the desk.

'Has this been happening all these years?' The thought came to Sonic's head. Scourge was strong to not let it end his life with suicide but Sonic couldn't help but feel guilty for a short time. 'Scourge is evil, he wouldn't hear reason or try to change his life. Maybe after this he will try to behave himself to avoid this and I win the bet.' Sonic pulled up a chair and set by Scourge's bed and waited for him to gain consciousness but shorty started tapping his foot once his short patience meter reached it's limit after a minute. The sound from his sole shoes hitting the tile floor echoed in the quiet room minus the sound of Scourge's heart monitor.

Zespio left as Doctor Evi went into her office to work in silence as Sonic watched over Scourge.

The Emerald hedgehog's ears twitched at the tapping, groaning awake, Scourge opened his good eye to find himslef in Evi's infirmary, Ear twitching again, Scourge found the source coming the blue hedgehog, Sonic, who had his head hanging over the chair, staring at the ceiling. "What the heck are you doing here?" Scourge's voice remained as rough as ever.

Lowering his head Sonic smiled at Scourge."Hey Green, long time no see."

Rising up in a seating position Scourge paused half through to groan silently in pain his body was in. Sonic got up from the chair to help Scourge.

"I don't need your stinkin' help!" Scourge smacked Sonic's hand away and forced his body up. Scourge glared at Sonic until he sat back down with his hands up defensively. Finally sitting up, Scourge hunched over with his hand over his lap while the handcuffed one still lay chained to the bed. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm" '_I can't tell him about the deal, he'll just do something in revenge to put me in jail with him to suffer.'_ Sonic thought. When Sonic stopped talking mid sentence this got Scourge's undivided attention.

"Well Blue. Spill it."

"I bailed you out of prison. You coming home with me to live out your sentence."

Raising an eyebrow Scourge barked out in laughter "Oh man, that was -ouch" Scourge's laugh was cut short when his side really started to ache. Placing his bandaged hand on his kicked abused rib, Scourge stared at the bed sheet again. Silence filled the room and Sonic stood back up.

"I'm serious" Sonic said retreating from the room. "I'm going to get your stuff and we're leaving" Now Sonic had his hand on the doorknob. "Unless you want to stay here then I can just leave now." Sonic refused to look at Scourge to keep Scourge from seeing his cocky grin.

"You better not mess up my shades!" Was Scourge's response before Sonic exited the room and closed the door and having it lock behind him.

Having the orders to give Sonic the Hedgehog Scourge the Hedgehog's clothes before hand was ready for pick up. Sonic fold himself holding a bag filled with a black leather jacket, red sun glasses and a pack of smokes and lighter. Sonic tossed the cigarettes in the trash he walked passed and hid the lighter in his quills only having Scourge's glasses and jacket hidden in a plastic bag.

Sonic walked in and hand gave Scourge a plastic bag, seeing the color inside he knew what it was and grabbed it happily. "Yo Doc! Imma need the key!" Scourge called to Evi. She and he had grown a strange friendship over the years, she stepped out of her office in the back with a key to the cuffs, freeing Scourge's hand. Scourge quickly stepped off the bed, his leg wobbled but held him up. Scourge happily removed the prison wear and changed into his leather jacket. Giving Sonic a look of his bruised body from past abuse.

"What the hell man!"

Forest green eyes stared into ice blue "Huh?" Sonic shook his head. "Did you say something?"

Having a snare on his face Scourge replied. "Why were you checking me out, Blue?"

"I wasn't, I was checking out your scars." Sonic defended.

"Don't concern yourself with them. Let's just get this stupid collar off me already." putting on his shades Scourge limped towards the door. Sonic quickly noticed the strange walk but said nothing and knew Scourge wouldn't allow Sonic to help him so he followed Scourge out the door. Sonic led his counterpart outside where Zonic and Zector were out waiting. Walking to the zone cops, Zonic was the one to remove the collar from Scourge's neck.

Smiling devilishly as he rubbed his raw neck, Scourge said nothing to keep them from finding a reason to lock him back up. Zonic asked Sonic to have a private conversation Zector offered to watch Scourge in case he left, Sonic believed Zector has Vector's attention span and didn't know Scourge couldn't run let alone walk right. Sonic followed Zonic a good distance, removing his helmet, it was like staring into a mirror, Sonic couldn't help but grin. "Looking good Hedgehog." Sonic complimented. Zonic's expression relaxed "Likewise" The two pound fist then Zonic spoke, "You sure you want to do this? You were the one that locked him in here?"

The two kept from looking at Scourge just in case Scourge was looking and if they stared at each other Scourge would have known that they were talking about him.

Folding his arms behind his head and crossing a leg over the other "I know and I think Scourge may make the right choices after being here so long, I think he is desperate to make a change to keep from coming here again."

"I must agree, if I was in his place I would want to change my ways. I hope I don't ever have to see him again." Zonic's words sounded harsh but was with good intentions to never see Scourge behind bars again. Zonic didn't like seeing anyone behind bars but if they refused to live in peace there was nothing Zonic could do except like them up and keep the key from their reach.

"I am going to let you know this. I am in charge of putting Scourge back. I will be watching him and if he does anything out of place I will have no choice but to arrest him again before anyone gets hurt."

"Oh so you're the hidden eye. Can you do me a favor with that?"

Zonic didn't say anything instead the two blue hedgehogs stared at it each other, Sonic continued, "If you see Scourge do anything can you just call for me to try to change his mind. You know have me be his conscience"

Zonic grabbed his chin and turned his head to see Scourge staring at the sky. "I will give him three chances then."

"Thank you" Sonic held out his hand and Zonic grabbed and shook it.

"Good luck, Sonic the Hedgehog"

Sonic walked back to Scourge and Zector alone, taking out a warp ring and activated it. Sonic and Scourge jumped in the portal, leaving Zone Jail-for good, Scourge thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was silent. Not one Mobian would utter a word to Sonic has he finished his story. Amy stared at the bandaged up Scourge on the hospital bed. Tails made his way to the door calling Sonic for a private conversation. Sonic looked at Amy and Scourge then turned to leave with Tails.

**Outside**, Sonic closed the door behind him and turned around to see the twin tailed fox with his arms crossed and foot tapping. "How could you bring him here? Who cares if he getting roughed up?" Tails asked his 21 year old blue buddy.

Sonic returned the attitude. "What they did to him wasn't right."

"It's called Karma." Tails countered

"What is wrong, I'm using this as a chance to turn him good. To correct his mistakes and be like me."

"He can never be like you!" The 16 year fox shouted. "He did things that I never would have believed a 'Sonic' would do."

Sonic stared at Tails in silence. Looking into his blue eyes, Sonic knew there was something else than Scourge being bad that bothered him. "Are you still upset with Fiona?"

"No" Tails answered quickly

Pulling Tails into a one arm hug Sonic patted his hand with the same hand. "Tails, It wasn't his fault. Fiona was evil from the start. Scourge just filled it. It's all on her."

Tails's eyes burned to cry but he fought to keep them in. Sonic couldn't help but smile at this. Sonic could never understand how much Tails loved her. "Fiona is gone now Tails. It's been 5 years. You have to let it go. You been with me long enough to know it's not good to hold onto the past when you know you can't change anything"

Those words were true which hurt Tails the most, he held onto Sonic and cried, whimpering the one word that needs an answer. _why?_

**Inside Scourge's room**, Amy just glared at Scourge, for once he was feeling awkward with a girl's attention. Amy suddenly stood up to stretch, her movements caused Scourge to flinch, being used to getting jumped it came on instinct. Amy saw a flash of fear in Scourge's ice blue eyes for a moment and paused to stare at him.

Taking a seat on his bed and placed a hand over his. Scourge moved his hand away quickly and played it off by putting his hand behind his injured head "Scourge what did they do to you?" Amy asked. Scourge lowered his arm and avoided looking into the Pink ones eyes. "Scourge?"

"Nothing." Scourge barked, eyes closed, teeth clenched. The former king, shook in anger, fighting to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

When though he tricked her many years ago and found out he was the reason why Fiona left her beloved Sonic and caused them harm, Amy saw a new side to Scourge, it broke her heart. She was young at the time so she couldn't understand why Scourge was the way he was ...until now. He was the opposite from Sonic, he came from a world that had a different path for me. He had not choice. Now seeing him in this state, Amy pitied Scourge. Amy, the 17 year old girl, smiled pulled Scourge into a warm embrace, careful to not put pressure on his body. Scourge tensed up and froze. Unable to speak one word. "Scourge, you are forgiven." Amy muttered.

Scourge released the breath he was holding in his lungs and finally swallowed the lump in his throat. "What?"

Amy chuckled sweetly and pulled away. "I forgive you. You are still my Sonic that's just wasn't given the chance to have a life you deserved. I can't hold onto what you did in the past so I'm willing to help you renew yourself so you can leave the evil behind you." Amy held onto his good hand as she said that, giving him her Amy Rose Promise.

Scourge just stared at the pink hedgehog that doesn't hold similarity to his Rosy. Scourge mentally shook his head. Unable to let his guard down. "Sorry toots, But I don't need sympathy from anyone. I'm just to heal up then I'm outta here for good."

Amy's opened was a gap then she smiled again. Holding out her hand and still holding onto her loving smile she summoned her Piko Piko Hammer and whacked it against Scourge's head.

Tails had just finished crying and whipped his snot with the tissue Sonic gave him. "Feeling better there Buddy?" Sonic asked smiling at the young fox. Tails nodded and grinned, gathering himself.

"yeah I'm good. Thanks Sonic."

"No problem buddy."

"OUCH!"

Sonic and Tails jumped at he sudden shout and ran into Scourge's room where they saw Amy holding her hammer over her shoulder with a devious grin on her face. "Like I said... I am going to help you renew yourself when you get better" She giggled.

Sonic and Tails stayed at the door with their usual sweat drop stare then chuckled awkwardly, getting the attention from Amy and Scourge who was new red from embarrassment. _Scratch that, she is no different from Rosy. _Scourge thought rubbing his throbbing noggin .

The trio left the hospital when visitor time was over. Tails has yet to utter a word to Scourge, which Scourge didn't care about or even noticed.

**Outside the building,** Tails waved the two hedgehog's off. It being late Sonic offered to walk Amy home, which she gratefully accepted.

Sonic was walking beside Amy with his arms folded behind his head "So Ames." Sonic broke the silence. His reply was a 'hmm' from Amy. "What did Scourge say to you to make you hit him?" Sonic asked curiosity. Sonic believed Scourge tried to put the moves on her and he got set straight but she simply looked at her hero with a smile.

"He was acting like a tough guy so I put him back in his place"

Sonic sweatdropped again and chuckled, turning from the pink hedgehog he faced the road ahead of them and found himself by Amy's pathway to her front door. He stopped walking and watched as Amy walked in front of him to take the smaller ground road. "Thanks for walking me home Sonic." Amy looked at him when she opened her door.

"No problem, G'night Ames!" The two waved each other off as Sonic ran his usual speed mph to get home himself.

**In the hospital**, Scourge's bandages were taken off, wounds retreated, most of the pain in his body faded within hours. he assumed by the afternoon he would be better but he refused to say that about his ankle that seemed to still hurt when ever he moved, all that time he was standing and walking wanted him to shout in pain and cry.

"This is so stupid." Scourge muttered, tossing and turning to get comfortable in the already comfortable bed.

"Blue is such a goody goody. Helping me out like I didn't try to take over his world and kill him. and Pinky." The words _I forgive you_ rang in the counterparts head. "This dimension is stupid. If I was home, everyone would want a piece of me." Scourge froze and shivered at the thought of when or if he does go home, what would happen. After five years of being in that prison he wasn't sure if he could play the tough guy act anymore. Zobotnik was almost able to break him but luckily Sonic came in just in time and _save me_.

Scourge gritted his teeth. _that goody goody. _The anger that was bottled up at Scourge came out in tears and the evil twin of Sonic cried himself to sleep.


End file.
